starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Executor
}} Executor var Darth Vaders flagskib, og den første skib af sin slags. Det var det største skib i imperiets flåde, og det var blandt andet med i slagene om Hoth og Endor. Specifikatioer Executor var den første af imperiets Super Star Destroyere. Den var 19 kilometer lang, næsten 12 gange så lang som en Imperial I-class Star Destroyer. Den var bevæbnet med 5,000 turbolaser kanoner og ion kanoner, massevis af TIE Fightere, mindst 200 andre kamp- og supportskibe og nok stormtroopere og walkere til at ødelægge enhver oprørsbase. Historie Executor blev bygget på planeten Fondor, og blev præsenteret for Darth Vader kort tid efter Slaget om Yavin. Dette nye skib afløste Star Destroyeren Devastator som Darth Vaders flagskib og blev derved flagskibet af den nye Death Squadron. Efter skibet havde ødelagt en oprørsbase på planeten Laakteen Depot, døbte Vader det Executor. .]] Skibet var med i det Femte Slag om Yavin, hvor det kom ud for 2 skader: først fik oprørerne gjort stor skade på dets skjolde, og derefter blev det ramt af tre af Admiral Griffs skibe, det kom ud af hyperrummet for tæt på Executor. Disse begivenheder gjorde, at mange af oprørene slap væk fra Yavin IV. Executor deltog senere i mange angreb på oprørsbaser, blandt andet Slaget om Hoth. Executor blev ødelagt under Slaget om Endor efter skibets skjoldgenerator var blevet ødelagt efter et kraftigt bombardement af oprørernes flåde. En af oprørernes piloter, Arvel Crynyd, fløj sin A-wing ind i Executor's kommandobro, derved ødelagde han skibets navigations systemer og fik det til at styrte ned i Den Anden Dødsstjerne. Ironisk nok, var det fly der var skyld ødelæggelsen af Executor designet af Walex Blissex, far til Lira Wessex, der havde designet Executor. Kommandører på Executors kommandobro.]] Mens Vader brugte Executor som sit personlige våben, blev skibet styret af en række admiraler, der alle døde. Admiral Griff var skibets første admiral. Han havde ledet konstruktionen af skibet på Fondor. Griff døde da han angreb Yavin IV. Bagefter overtog Admiral Ozzel kommandoen over skibet. Ozzel lavede en fejl under Slaget om Hoth, der gjorde at mange af oprørerne nåede at slippe væk. På grund af det blev han henrettet af Darth Vader og afløst af Admiral Piett. Piett døde under Slaget om Endor, da skibets kommandobro blev ødelagt. Bag scenerne *Mange Expanded Universe kilder påstår at Executor kun var 8 kilometer lang. Andre kilder, bla. starwars.com, siger at Executor var 12,8 kilometer lang. Alle disse tal modsiger filmene, som viser, at Executor er ca. 11-12 gange så stor som de 1,600 meter lange Star Destroyere, omkring 17,600-19,200 meter. De 12,8 km er muligvis ment som et "kompromis", midt imellem længden i filmene og de kilder der påstår, at den er 8 km lang. I September 2005, blev artiklen i Starwars.com's databank rettet til de 19 kilometer. *Miniature modellen af Executor der blev brugt under optagelserne til Return of the Jedi var 2.83 meter lang. *''Executor'' betyder dræber, eller bøddel. Optrædender *''Star Wars: Dark Forces'' *''Sand Blasted'' *''Classic Star Wars'' *''Allegiance'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Imperial Spy'' *''Galaxy of Fear: The Hunger'' *''Splinter of the Mind's Eye'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars: Imperial Ace'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *''Star Wars Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''A Day in the Life'' *''Mara Jade: A Night on the Town'' Kilder .]] * * *''Imperial Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook'' *''From Star Wars to Indiana Jones: The Best of the Lucasfilm Archives'' *''Inside the Worlds of the Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Classic Star Wars'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Starship Battles'' Category:Executor-class Star Dreadnoughts Kategori:Køretøjer